guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BigBlueFoot
If someone would delete for me I connected to Facebook and it seems to use a different account entirely, so, this account can be deleted entirely.Big.blue.foot 15:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's something you'll have to contact Wikia support about, we don't have any control over user accounts. If you want your user pages deleted or moved to the other username, however, we can help with that. —Dr Ishmael 15:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Per ishy, we can't delete accounts, you can contact Wikia to ask them to scramble your password, but I don't think that'll be necessary. -- RandomTime 15:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean, I can just leave it there, but its just odd to see User: BigBlueFoot over User:Big.Blue.Foot.Big.blue.foot 16:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Redirecting's no problem. big.blue.foot is the account you want to use? -- RandomTime 16:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Big.blue.foot is the one I would like to use.Big.blue.foot 16:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :How did you do it? It seemed to me that logging in with your old account, calling up and then choosing the "facebook connect" tab would let you connect the accounts properly. You might want to try whether that still works for you. : If it doesn't work, Wikia now do rename (and possibly merge?) accounts on request, so your problem and hope for the best. :In any case, please let us know how it turned out for you. --◄mendel► 16:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, I connected to Facebook because I was too lazy to get my password reset. I had forgotten my password, saw the "Connect with Facebook" button, and got clicky. I then went with periods and caps. I'll drop wikia an email asking them to remove this account, since the new one is updated, and I can use it far easier than this one.Big.blue.foot 16:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. --◄mendel► 16:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC)